


The dawn of the twisted one

by Alien_Insomniac



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Circus, Death, Family Issues, Multi, Orphaned Child, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Insomniac/pseuds/Alien_Insomniac
Summary: this story follows the dark backstory of a young hyena named hatari who is own as hatari the twisted.





	The dawn of the twisted one

**Author's Note:**

> so this story's gonna be quite messed up. there's a lot going on with it so there will be multiple chapters. have fun.

a young girl named hatari was born in a small house in a suburb. she had a mom and dad who would get into fights and argue all the time. usually the dad hits her mother. due to that reason. hatari spent most of her time upstairs in the houses attic.she likes staying there instead of in her room. she hears less of her parents yelling and fighting. she went to a kindergarten but never had any friends and because of not talking much she stutters a lot when she talks. the main thing with hatari is her parents took her to a psychiatrist and diagnosed her with schizophrenia. a lot of kids don't talk to her for that reason. the small pup is sometimes scared that she may hurt someone because her mind tells her to do very violent things such a murdering her family or the voices telling her hurt herself. she has been given medication for her schizophrenia but it only helps a little. 

one day. her mom and dad got into an argument while hatari was in the attic.

she heard a scream and she thought in was the voices she hears so she went down stairs to get her meds and saw her father standing covered in blood. she came down “w-w-what -h-happened” she asked him nervously. the father stands there looking at her "nothing." he said in a shaky voice "i just cut myself that's all." "d-do you w-want a b-b-bandaid?" she asks him stuttering "no i'm ok just-"  
then they heard the door get hit open and police came in.the father tried to run but tackled him onto the ground. they quickly got him into a police car and then the small pup came over to an officer and asked “w-w-what d-did h-he do a-and where i-is my m-m-mom?” the officer got down to her level and said “your father did something really bad to your mother and..” he paused “you may not see her for a very long time.” he started to tear up while telling her "w-what did he do? w-when is mommy c-coming back?" she said scared and concerned. "i don't know honey."

then the officer said “i gotta bring you back with me to the station. you can ride shotgun if you want.” the pup looked at him and said nervously “isn’t that dangerous. my mom told me that guns can hurt you.” the officer laughed a little and said “not that kind of shotgun. i was talking about riding in the front seat next to me” hatari realized what he was talking about and said “oh.” then she nodded yes and then she rode in the police car with him into the station.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is the beginning and in the next chapter we will hear about what exactly happened to her mom and what will happen to her dad. i swear i abuse this oc but anyway feel free to comment. i would really like to hear your thoughts on this and MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON
> 
> edit: i edited this chapter a little. i just needed to add a couple more things.


End file.
